


same rivers, same blue moon

by Shavambaku



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Comedy, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Chronological, Post-Break Up, Psychological Trauma, Smoking, a bit of action
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shavambaku/pseuds/Shavambaku
Summary: Форкс лежал в тумане; над ним, казалось, не было солнца, только плыла болезненно-болотная луна. Хотелось плыть вместе с ней, только Питер с его загорелыми скулами не вписывался в ландшафт.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Kudos: 3





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> ah shit here we go  
> Как и во многих кроссоверах по Ночи страха/Сумеркам, разные виды вампиров сосуществуют вместе.  
> Эпиграфы к каждой главе из строчек песен, но сонгфик ставить не стал (как будто стыдно).

_Keep on dreaming, don't stop giving, fight those demons_

_Sell your soul, not your whole self_

_– ‘_ _afraid_ _’,_ _neighborhood_

Позвонить Чарли он решил после того, как выкурит сигарету-другую. Протокол на самом деле требовал полной анонимности, но Питер рассудил, что нет смысла искать автомат на ночь глядя. О том, что он мог попросить вежливую девушку за кассой одолжить телефон, он и не подумал.

Чарли, Чарли, Чарли. Чарльз Брюстер, мистер Брюстер, главный менеджер в какой-то там логистической компании. Умный мальчишка, было сразу видно, что из него выйдет толк. Не то, что из некоторых.

Питер ухмыльнулся и не удержался: докуривая, потянулся за телефоном. Пригладил волосы ладонью с зажатой сигаретой, – перед поездкой по-хорошему следовало постричься и покраситься, закрасить целые седые пряди на макушке. Соль с перцем или как там поэтично называлось; соль теперь появлялась каждый месяц, а перца становилось всё меньше и меньше.

\- Чарли, - протянул он без приветствия.

\- Питер, алло, - счастливо выдохнул Чарли, - боже, где ты пропадал?

Да где он мог пропасть – всё там же. Как Эми?

\- Эмс отлично, ну то есть, мы с ней готовимся ко дню рождения у младшего. На следующей неделе пять лет. Пригласили всех его друзей с детсада, вечеринка с барбекю, фейерверки и всё такое… Слушай, может, ты заглянешь?

О, нет, дел куча. Собственно, - Питер оглянулся на всякий случай, поглазел на одиноких прохожих, - об этом и речь. Есть такой маленький городишко на северо-западе рядом с Сиэтлом, нужно наведаться туда.

\- Зачем? – тон Чарли был такой же приветливый, радостный даже, но Питера не обмануть, он уже услышал нотки подозрения.

Питер облизнулся.

Можешь глянуть в сводке новостей, Чарли. Но он туда так, развеется немного, осмотрится.

\- Окей, Питер, это не смешно, - Чарли зазвучал серьёзно. Наверное, таким же тоном искал потерянные грузы. - Мы завязали, ты же сам сказал. Помнишь, ты ещё… Эм, рассказывал, эээ, про…

Пришлось прервать его сразу же – ещё произнес бы вслух. Глупый Чарли. Конечно, Питер помнил.

\- Не надо, - слышен шум, шаги, стук закрываемой двери, дыхание Чарли, - не надо никуда ехать. Я не смогу прикрыть тебя, понимаешь. Меня там не будет, а одному тебе нельзя. Боже, чем ты подумал… Нет, так нельзя. Жду тебя на дне рождения. Семнадцатого числа, подъезжай после обеда или… Или когда захочешь, просто приезжай.

Под остаток сигареты его увещевания ложились особенно хорошо. Питер мог бы даже прочувствоваться.

Вместо этого он сплюнул на клумбу.

\- Чарли, это ради протокола. Я говорю тебе, куда еду. Ты звонишь мне через неделю. Если не отзываюсь, приезжаешь. Всё как по маслу, как в старые-добрые, всего лишь проверка.

Молчание. Но Питер умел быть сволочью, когда нужно.

\- Да это же не дело, это полная хуйня, Чарли, тебе что, сложно? Звони с автомата, кстати.

Чарли молчал. Ну что за дурачок, с нежностью подумалось Питеру.

\- А после всего я сразу к тебе, - сжалился он. – Что там любит Питер-младший?

\- Самолёты, - глухо произнёс Чарли. – Хочет стать пилотом.

\- Отлично. Парень не промах, весь в папу. Или в маму, как знать, - Питер выбросил бычок в урну и почесал нос. Сложная часть была позади, а после сигареты дышать стало немного легче. – До сих пор поверить не могу, что ты назвал его в мою честь, сентиментальный ты ублюдок.

\- Пошёл ты, - вяло отбился Чарли. – Это дедушку Эми звали Питером.

Этот разговор повторялся из года в год с тех пор, как они завели второго спиногрыза. Питер, как от него ожидалось, усмехнулся.

\- Не ври. Я знаю, когда оставляю особенное впечатление.

\- Питер, пожалуйста… - Пауза. – Прекрати. Как называется город?

Нет, здесь без второго захода никак. Руки ещё не тряслись, но испытывать себя на прочность перед поездкой – не дело. Из-за новой сигареты, зажатой в зубах, Питер прошепелявил:

\- Форкс, - Щёлкнул зажигалкой и затянулся. - Говорят, та ещё дыра.

\- Форкс, - повторил Чарли. – Хорошо. Когда ты там будешь?

Питер оглянулся на небо, уже чёрное, заволокшееся тучами. В пригороде всегда темнело быстрее.

В Сиэтл он прилетал послезавтра утром, оттуда на машине в Форкс он приехал бы к вечеру.

Перестукивание клавиатуры, щёлк мышкой.

\- К двум-трём часам дня, - поправил его Чарли. Уже расстояние загуглил, ну да, логист же, не абы кто. – Хотя с твоей ориентацией на местности, думаю, ты попадёшь в город только к ночи.

А не пошёл бы наш логист куда подальше?

\- Я позвоню тебе вечером, - засмеялся Чарли. – Каждый день буду звонить, если замотаюсь – обязательно звони сам, окей?

Окей. Спасибо, Чарли.

\- Только без глупостей, - вздох, - не надо искать приключений на старости лет.

На старости лет, с восторгом повторил Питер. Это правда, это в самое яблочко. Пятьдесят лет, мать их, пять десятков лет как корова языком.

Они поговорили ещё о шоу, о работе и детях. Колетт заканчивала второй класс, Чарли недавно повысили, но он уже рассказывал, да, Питер помнил; у Эми, открывшей кафе в позапрошлом году, бизнес слегка пошатнулся из-за недавней пандемии, но она уже оправилась. Питер стал давать представления реже, зато цену поднял ого-го, ну, главное, на крышу над головой хватает, да? Чарли?

\- Пока, Питер. Звони мне, - строго напомнил Чарли.

После гудков Питер не заметил, как долго улыбался, докуривая. Уговорить Чарли оказалось проще, чем он ожидал. Тяжело было лишь сглатывать ком в горле.

Аро всё-таки был прав: на старости лет все становились сентиментальными.


	2. Глава 1

_Lonely shadows following me_

_Lonely ghosts come calling_

_Lonely voices talking to me_

_Now I'm gone, now I'm gone, now I'm gone._

_– ‘_ _fire_ _’,_ _barns_ _courtney_

Как предсказал Чарли, в Форкс он въехал ровно в три часа дня. Старенький баннер едва успел поприветствовать потрепанными буквами и мелькнул мимо.

\- Сейчас двадцать четвертое февраля, въезжаю в Твин Пикс, - вслух пошутил Питер самому себе. – В жизни не видел такой дыры.

В жизни не видел столько деревьев, так говорил агент Купер, и их здесь действительно хватало. Неудивительно, что местные верили в байки о кровожадных пумах, медведях и волках: эти леса должны были кишеть дикими зверями. За высокой стеной голубых елей, сосен и других неизвестных, но, без сомнения, ценных местных гигантов почти не было видно солнца, чьи слабые лучи угадывались только на склонах невысоких гор.

Чертовски удобное местечко для вампиров.

Городок тоже был окрашен в приглушенные синие тона: от макушки пасмурного неба до влажного асфальта сплошь сталь, потемневшее дерево и грязноватые витрины кафе, выцветшие траки лесоповальных компаний, шумевшие на заправках, тёмные лужи и серая форма баскетбольной команды, прыгавшей по открытой площадке. Форкс лежал в тумане; над ним, казалось, не было солнца, только плыла болезненно-болотная луна. Хотелось плыть вместе с ней, только Питер с его загорелыми скулами не вписывался ни в ряды бледнолицых жителей, ни в группки индейцев из здешней резервации, топтавшихся у своих магазинчиков.

Стоит ему появиться на пороге любого кафе, все в городе узнают о новом госте. Он цокнул: анонимность мегаполисов была как-то ближе. Конечно, не с его лицом кататься по городам, знаменитого Питера Винсента легко могли узнать и в техасском захолустье, и на Аляске, но раньше его выручал Чарли, в нужный момент перетягивая внимание на себя.

Чарли понравился бы Форкс – нравились ему дурацкие городишки, Питер знал.

Сентиментальность в нём вздохнула; Питер же проверил по навигатору свой мотельчик и вывернул из спального мини-района на площадь. Откровенно жалкую, крошечную площадь, но, видимо, у местных вампиров просто отсутствовало чувство стиля.

Словно у вампиров оно могло отсутствовать.

Он сам удивлялся своей памяти, свежей, будто бы не было никаких долгих лет: чёрный шёлк, холодные змеи вместо волос и руки, везде бледные руки, алый рот и язык, а ниже – туфли из твёрдого сафьяна ценой в целый лофт, которые Питер осторожно зашнуровывал на маленькой ступне. Боже, какие у него были маленькие ступни. Золушка, не иначе.

Слава богу, эта бесконечная площадь кончилась.

Мотель нашёлся на окраине города, но Питеру это было скорее на руку. Можно было выглядывать в окно и смотреть на лес, пока лес смотрел на тебя. И думать.

О двадцати шести жертвах, а не о холодной щиколотке в руке.

Пообедав тут же в кафе при мотеле (и никто на него не смотрел, даже головы не повернул, отчего Питер почувствовал и досаду, и облегчение), он вышел прогуляться, но перед тем, как завернуть на улицу, конечно, постоял на парковке.

В Форксе даже воздух был странный – резковатый, с запахом еловых иголок и воды где-то рядом, и тем не менее, лёгкие не забивались сигаретным дымом, отяжелевшим от влажности. Наоборот Питер дышал здесь ровно, свободнее, чем в душном Вегасе или холодном Лондоне. Специальный город на покурить.

Поймав всё-таки пару взглядов от прохожих, Питер выбросил бычок и, натянув кепку на глаза, зашагал прочь. На ремне джинсов болтался нож. Старый, закрюченный, при виде которого ещё Эми когда-то закатывала глаза, но чистое серебро. Под курткой, у грудной клетки тёрлась ещё пара коротких кольев, и Питер мог почувствовать заостренные концы, когда засовывал руки в карманы, нащупать жвачку, зажигалку, мелочь, клочки чеков, ключи от «Ниссана», которого он взял напрокат в Сиэтле, и надёжную твёрдость сквозь подкладку.

Габаритное оружие осталось в номере, расфасованное по отделениям и карманам походного рюкзака. Он ведь всего лишь гулял, и его не пугал ни туман, ни мягкие сумерки, волной наплывающие на город.

*******

Окруженный лесом, Форкс походил на вылинявшее пятно посреди зелёного колючего покрывала. Цвета тут были популярны мутные, тусклые на прохладном свету, как в видеоклипах инди-групп. Не то, чтобы Питер знал много инди-групп, но Форкс был именно инди. Струнные, слегка обрывочный ритм, хрипловатые голоса и непонятные знаки в текстах.

Под New Order в наушниках любоваться Форксом было странно. Питер будто прибыл с другой планеты в глухой уголок цивилизации, чтобы разгадать его загадку (двадцать шесть человек, двадцать шесть). Когда он дремал в самолёте над Сиэтлом, он и представить себе не мог, каким же жутким был Форкс. Маленькие города – зло, Кинг знал, о чём говорил в книжках. Сон и морок, дым и туман.

Он уже ненавидел, что приехал, но раз дело сделано, оставалось только двигаться дальше.

К сорока восьми годам жизни Питер обзавёлся определённым нюхом на неприятности. Чутьём охотника, как он это называл и был прав. Туман в Форксе был концентрированным запахом из неприятностей самого раздражающего толка, о которых не подозреваешь до самого конца, от которых потом не отделаться в кошмарах. Спустя всего улицу он уже не вынимал руки из карманов, прижимал колья к себе ближе, будто это ему поможет, если из-за белопанельного домика напротив выскочит вампир. Но так было спокойнее. Лучше, чем если бы Питер на ходу курил.

Курить хотелось страшно.

Он пошатался по книжному магазину, купил буклет и газировку, чтобы как-то отвлечься, и дошёл до здания полиции. От него начинался лес – он начинался отовсюду, до какого бы края города Питер ни дошёл.

Все эти люди с раззявленными ртами, с выражением смутной озабоченности на лице или с широкими улыбками, с рыхлыми носами или с длинными гордыми косами, - все они словно не понимали, что заперты в ловушке. Забавно, что раньше его не удивляла беззаботность. Это Чарли оглядывался по сторонам после удачного рейда и качал головой, улыбаясь с неверием; потом перестал, на ходу переписывался с Эми, с коллегами и едва отвечал на вопросы Питера. Потом начались летучки на работе, Эмс забеременела; и они втроём – Эми с Чарли сидя на диване, Питер на громкой связи по телефону, - вместе присматривали дом для Брюстеров, и Питер деловито объяснял разницу между видами панелей, типами обогревателей и ещё какой-то домашней хернёй, пока лежал полупьяный в кресле в пустом лофте.

Потом он просто лежал, пьяный, один.

Охота закончилась. По ночам больше не нужно было бояться. Чарли растил детей, Питер зарабатывал аппендицит и на домик в пригороде. Лофт после каждой дикой пьянки казался ему слишком пустым, даже если он приводил сразу трёх девчонок.

(Где-то между предвестниками конца и самым-самым концом появился один вампир, которого Питер так и не убил, - но то было другое, совсем другое, там была история, которая принадлежала не только ему и уж точно не Чарли).

Питер вообще-то ставил, что Чарли не отпустит его, но нет, отпустил. Видимо, подумал: уже большой мальчик, должен знать, на что идёт.

Да вот, оказывается, не знал.

Обогнув полицейский участок, Питер хотел было покурить, но, увидев, что между зданием и лесом даже банальной ограды не стояло, ругнулся и повернул назад, под загорающийся фонарь.

Поправил опять волосы, закурил и угрюмо покосился на лес.

\- Ну ебаный в рот, - в сердцах сказал Питер.

Лес ему не ответил.

Тогда он набрал Чарли.


	3. Глава 2

_And strange hands halted me,_

_The looming shadows danced._

_– ‘far from any road’, the handsome family_

Утром солнце всё-таки выглянуло, ослепив прямо на пороге мотеля. Питер даже до машины не успел дойти: чертыхаясь, поднялся назад в номер за солнцезащитными очками.

Постояльцы стояли на парковке и оживленно обсуждали отличную погоду; среди них Питер заметил стайку туристов с сумками и рюкзаками разных видов и вильнул к ним, неприметно пристроившись сбоку. Кепка скрывала и от лучей, и от оценивающих взглядов, хотя последние в основном бросали местные жители, высыпавшие на улицу в надежде получить хоть немного тепла. Туристы на него и не обернулись.

Замыкая шумную вереницу, Питер прошёлся с ними до ближайшей бургерной, где тоже перехватил сэндвич с кофе, и, ожидая своё импровизированное прикрытие, полистал скудную ленту Твиттера с хэштегом «Форкс». В интернете разумно считали, что в городе ни черта не происходило.

Удобный город, восхитился Питер уже не в первый раз. Будь он сам кровососом, жил бы здесь не выезжая.

Подкрепившись, туристы начали разговаривать громче, развеселились. Кому-то пришла в голову идея сделать пару селфи на фоне уродливой скульптуры медведя, и Питер с нахальной улыбкой влез в кадр. Всё равно лицо было спрятано очками и кепкой, – никто никогда не узнал бы его в человеке на фото, собравшем четырнадцать лайков в Твиттере.

Или не жил бы – скучно.

С туристами он добрался до центра города, где находилась старая лачуга, стоявшая здесь, - Питер перевернул страницу в буклете, норовившую вырваться на ветру, - с 60-х годов девятнадцатого века. Интересно, бывали в этой хижине вампиры?

Справа словно что-то пролетело (пошевелилось очень быстро, мелькнуло и исчезло), и на половине мысли он остановился и резко повернул голову. По трассе неспешно шуршали машины, от порывов ветра вывески раскачивались над головами праздных школьников, галдящих на всю улицу. Туристы уходили всё дальше, но он всматривался ещё несколько секунд в гуляк с округлыми, весёлыми лицами, в неровный пейзаж за домами.

Чутьё шепнуло в голове, поворчало и отступило.

Ладно, подумал Питер, осечка. Солнце и люди. Глупо вылезать на свет.

Он оставил туристов в музее древесины, проводив их словно заботливый папа до дверей школы. Подождал, пока курил, вдруг кто-нибудь высунется не вовремя и увидит, как он уходит в лес, но никто не высунулся. Трусы.

На кромке дороги пришлось остановиться. Правила безопасности, рождённые чуть ли не с десяток лет назад путём проб и ошибок, требовали тщательно проверить оружие, колья, фонарик, зажигалку, телефон, одежду, удобство кроссовок. Сбросив рюкзак на дорогу, Питер послушно попрыгал, вспоминая неволей, как смешно прыгал Чарли, и вздохнул, глядя на светлую тропку в лес.

\- Эм, у вас всё в порядке?

\- Да, - ответил он машинально, поворачиваясь. – Да, конечно.

\- В лес собрались?

Его застукала какая-то юная парочка, а Питер ведь только собрался снимать очки. Если бы его узнали…

\- Так вы в лес? – повторила девушка: наверняка, старшеклассница. Парень, мускулистый молодой метис с пухлыми губами, молчал, но заинтересованно гнул бровь.

Вот привязались.

\- Ага, - Питер непринужденно отставил ногу и пожалел, что не успел вытащить жвачку. С ней образ наглого туриста был ярче. – Красиво у вас тут.

\- Вы фотограф? – не унималась девушка.

\- Не-а, - признался Питер.

Парочка переглянулась.

\- Несси, перестань доставать старших, - устало сказал парень.

Прежде чем Питер успел что-либо сказать, Несси взяла парня за руку и встала на цыпочки, чтобы, кажется, поцеловать в ухо, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как скривиться от подобной невежливости.

Факт сегодняшнего дня: только Чарли и Эми имели право быть невыносимыми при нём.

\- Окей, могу щёлкнуть вас на телефон, - буркнул он. – Хотели сфоткаться, так сразу бы и сказали.

\- Нет, нам пора, - резко ответил парень. Бросив неприязненный взгляд на Питера, он повёл Несси прочь.

\- Пока, - жизнерадостно попрощалась Несси.

Вслед сумасшедшим людям смотреть не полагалось, ещё обернутся, но Питер смотрел, как они уходили к музею.

А потом шагнул наконец в лес.

*******

Описание жертв номер пять и шесть, напарников-скалолазов, осенью 2003 года задранных медведем, Питер не читал: у него был слабый желудок, да и вообще противно. Хватило заблюренных фото, скачанных из интернета и собранных в папке с лаконичным названием «форкс». Эта папка была и на планшете, оставленном в мотеле, и на телефоне, и на ноутбуке в Вегасе.

И на «облаке» - на случай, если бы Чарли стало интересно, а его логисты отправили бы его в маленький отпуск.

В газете писали, один из скалолазов сорвался и сломал ногу. Второй спустился за ним и попытался оказать первую помощь, но запах крови и крики привлекли хищника. (На этом моменте Питер фыркнул).

На фото нельзя было разглядеть толком местность вокруг или хотя бы злосчастную скалу. Не из-за качества снимка, слишком размытого, а из-за того, что фотографировали ночью. Вдобавок, увеличенная резкость не позволяла рассмотреть лица полицейских, а деревья и камни везде были одинаковы.

Допустим, здесь – Питер похлопал по каменному выступу, шершавому и неожиданно тёплому. Допустим, где-то здесь они упали в дремучем 2003 году, звали на помощь и отбивались от хищника, кем бы этот хищник ни был.

2003 год всё ещё нихрена не давал.

Здравый смысл, простая логика подсказывали идти по горячим следам, к месту, где нашли вещи туристов, пропавших всего месяц назад, - это было ближе к берегу реки, если Питер помнил всё верно. Но навигатор немилосердно показывал добрые пару миль до реки, а ведь ещё нужно было вернуться в город до вечера, неся на плечах рюкзак с огнемётом.

С возрастом люди к тому же становились осторожнее, но это, в отличие от сантиментов, никогда не мешало.

Питеру повезло: день был солнечным, хоть лучи робко ложились полосами, путаясь в пушистых ветвях словно белки, снующие тут же с сосны на сосну. Он уже забыл, когда в последний раз бродил по лесу: наверное, в детстве, в Англии, но там леса были другие, светлые и просторные. Здесь легко было оступиться о скрюченный корень, спрятанный в траве, поскользнуться на мхе и нечаянно забрести в тень гигантского дерева, под которой было так тихо, что становилось не по себе. Птицы то кричали, то смолкали надолго, - иногда Питер слышал только своё дыхание и стрекот насекомых.

Жуткий лес – жуткому городу, как и полагается.

Голова немного кружилась от свежего, резкого запаха листьев, сырости и земли. Везде, куда ни падал глаз, был липкий мох, искрящийся на нечаянном свету, иногда собирающий воду в ямке как в пригоршне, вокруг которой дрожали прозрачные бабочки. Питер не стал их сгонять.

Дойдя до сухой прогалины, он сбросил рюкзак и наконец-то потянулся, разминая затёкшие мышцы и не чувствуя собственных рук. Зато ноги гудели, и сонливость накатывала так, что Питер закусывал губу, чтобы не потерять бдительность. Сев на лужайку, он допил остатки газировки и после раздумий открыл пачку крекеров.

«Хорошо бы тебе завести кого-нибудь», осторожно говорил ему Чарли ещё год назад. Тогда Питер посмеялся, а сейчас неуместно громко хрустел крекерами, как дурак, в красивом страшном лесу и думал: вместе было бы не так неловко. Необязательно с Чарли. С кем-нибудь. Он мог бы сейчас поныть о боли в спине, например, или рассказать, как на прошлом выступлении их новичок обосрался со звуком, этот позор длился всего секунду и зрители, кажется, не заметили даже, но Питер, конечно, потом орал. Потрепались бы, поели и пошли дальше.

Аро любил трепаться. Разговаривать, поправил себя Питер, Аро любил поговорить, почесать языком, поиграть в старого мудреца, рассказывающего высокоморальные байки о своих гениальных знакомых, об эротических знаках в полотнах Возрождения, о людях с длиннющими биографиями в Википедии, чаще о мёртвых и реже о живых, о мифах и чудовищах, музыке и наёмных убийцах, пока Питер рядом морщил лоб, пытался отличить ложь от правды и совместить шарики в мобильной игре до того, как взорвётся мультяшная бомба.

После было как-то неловко делиться о неполадках с микрофоном и потерянной посылке, но Аро слушал его внимательно, всегда внимательно, будто ему было интересно, и Питер говорил.

О чём бы он… Хм, о чём бы он сейчас рассказал Аро? Он мог бы рассказать о новом доме – не панельном, упаси боже, из красного кирпича, с электрокамином и маленьким погребом, который он уже обставил ликёром. Пошло, но ему нравилось. Когда Питер узнал о Форксе, он был в долгом процессе перетаскивания в домик своей маленькой коллекции винила и симпатичных греческих статуэток, купленных на каком-то биеннале современного искусства в Нью-Йорке. Переезд отложился ещё на неделю, хотя тут не было никакой спешки.

От воспоминаний и разговоров в голове почему-то легчало.

После крекеров настал черед сигарет. Питер уже держал одну в зубах, когда почувствовал это.

Это двигалось где-то наверху. Над ним. Вероятнее всего, передвигалось с дерева на дерево, но тогда почему так бесшумно?

Моменты перед столкновением были самыми идиотскими, и никто, ни Чарли, ни Питер, так и не придумал, что в них делать. Быстрые движения отпадали сразу, чем быстрее двигаешься ты, тем быстрее твой противник.

А вампиры двигались всегда быстрее, чем ты.

Время шло. Питер замер под деревом.

Затем с сигаретой в зубах он спокойно поднял голову.

Пусто – тёмные еловые иглы, голубой край неба с косыми облаками, молчавшими высоко над ним. Чутье тоже замолчало.

Ну, не пропадать ведь сигарете из-за каких-то там вампиров.

Ближе к вечеру он потихоньку начал поворачивать обратно, то и дело сверяясь с навигатором и путаясь в раскидистых кустах папоротников. Иногда на мягкой земле были вдавлены следы, пожалуй, слишком узкие для волка и недостаточно чёткие для человеческой ноги: Питер рассматривал их, пытаясь вспомнить, чему учили в скаутском лагере, но после седьмых или восьмых следов плюнул и обходил стороной.

Прочесать весь лес вокруг Форкса не представлялось возможным, даже если бы он с Чарли сколотил небольшой охотничий отряд из таких же психов, как они, раздал бы по огнемёту и снабдил фото Аро – _«этого убить не сможете, сразу говорю, если заметите, сообщить мне»_. Однако его вылазка в лес не ставила себе целью уничтожить местную тварь вот так сразу: в их непредсказуемом деле это было попросту невозможно. Питер шёл, зная, что его заметили; иногда у него волосы вставали дыбом на затылке, настолько отчётливо он чувствовал чужой жадный взгляд на себе, глаза, следящие за ним и исчезающие в зелёном сумраке. Кровь леденела от напряжения и адреналина, хотя обычно ведь у людей происходило по-другому. Вот Чарли отдышаться не мог после всего. Питер же словно становился воздушным шаром, накачанным электричеством вместо газа – тоже экологично, - но взлететь, жаль, не мог, иначе оторвал бы уже голову чёртовому вампиру или что там за ним следило уже второй час.

Может, он был дураком, раз не бежал со всех ног, крича на весь лес и названивая Чарли, но огнемёт нёс в руках и держал пальцы на чёртовом переключателе. Иногда отвлекаясь, чтобы смять бычок в пустую упаковку из-под крекеров, но кто же будет нападать на человека, тихо матерящего пепел, рассыпавшийся из упаковки по всему карману. Любимая куртка, ну ебаный ты в рот.

Питер официально ненавидел Форкс.

И по всем законам жанра он нашел кровь на кусте, когда до города оставалось всего десять минут.

Сначала показалось, что это странная окраска, маскировка: тёмные круги разной величины от маленьких капель до залитых полностью листьев, будто по ним провели кистью. Второй догадкой, пока Питер добирался до испачканного папоротника, была краска. Бог знает, чьи кривые руки опрокинули ведро с краской на куст.

Приблизившись, он сразу заметил, что краска была густой, слегка подсохшей, но влажно блестевшей на закате, а с тяжелых листьев уже порядочно накапало на землю. Питер хотел двигаться дальше, но что-то в этой черной краске не давало ему покоя, словно чернил подобной глубины и цвета не существовало в природе и никогда не должно было.

Витало лёгкое чувство неестественности, а чувствам Питер доверял. Надежнее знания.

Поэтому он вытащил бумажный платок из новенькой пачки и тронул им край папоротника, тут же качнувшегося, будто ждавшего, когда же Питер наберётся смелости. Краска легла на тонкую бумагу, размазавшись щедрым чёрным штрихом и испачкав заодно большой палец. Прежде чем стереть её, Питер осторожно приблизил палец к носу и, принюхавшись, так и замер.

Это был терпкий запах железа и чего-то неопознанного, сырого и тягучего, не похожего на острую вонь химикатов.

Краска так не пахла. Так пахла кровь.

Перед ним был куст, залитый кровью чёрного цвета. Разумеется, на охоте они повидали много разного дерьма, но первые секунды, когда видишь то, чего быть не должно, всегда выбивали дух.

_Блядь._

Питер схватился за огнемёт и шарахнулся в сторону, заняв позицию у низкого дерева, а вернее, больно врезавшись плечом в ствол. В животе закололо от внезапного напряжения, а дыхание громко отдавалось в ушах, но в плотной тишине из звуков леса Питера давно уже услышали и увидели. Не было смысла прятаться.

\- Эй, - шепнул Питер, - я знаю, что ты здесь.

Некстати вспомнился один рейд, в котором Питер потерял Чарли на кладбище: паршивый был случай, но среди могильных плит ему не было так страшно, как здесь, стоя перед лесом – целым лесом, живым и жаждущим его крови.

Не двигаясь, он целился в никуда и пытался разглядеть, рассмотреть в очертаниях, отличить контур дерева от морока, обмана, охватить взглядом всё вокруг, - и не видел ничего, кроме сгущающихся тревожных теней.

Спустя минуту, а может, полчаса, Питер отвалился от дерева и застонал от вмиг занывших мышц. Во рту стоял горький привкус, ладони, потные и оттого скользкие, оставили жирные отпечатки на гладкой металлической ручке огнемёта. Кровь на большом пальце смазалась в неопрятную размытую полосу.

Питер облизнулся и, тяжело выдохнув, вернулся к тропе.

*******

Иногда жизнь казалась ему ироничной сукой, требующей чего-то большего, чем все его усилия, чем идеально выстроенный план, чем полторы тысячи долларов, потраченные на очередной винтажный арбалет. Нет, Питер не жаловался, – привычки не было, не появилась, времени на это не было. В ливерпульских приютах, как и в шоу-бизнесе, быстро всему учишься.

По крайней мере, не жаловался по-настоящему, а трёп в интервью был во имя образа.

В первом приюте, ко всему прочему, его научили закрывать вовремя рот – и, к сожалению, маленький Питер учился слишком долго, чтобы синяки успевали заживать. Но за два года терапии можно было и понять, что ни взрослые, ни дети не приучены слышать слова _”моих родителей убил вампир”_. Куда больше всем нравилось _”я так боялся, когда грабитель ворвался к нам в дом, я спрятался и ничего не видел, ничего, клянусь вам, ничего”._

Как-то незаметно это стало правдой, и все его друзья, и Джинджер говорили ему (как там было?), что статистика насильственных смертей в маленьких городах ужасна, и всё это так трагично и… ужасно, и Питер вспоминал вымышленного, но такого живого грабителя и думал: да, ужасно.

А потом, очаровательно улыбаясь, добавлял: но в Ливерпуле сейчас уже полмиллиона населения, так что не такой уж он и маленький.

Что и требовалось доказать, маленького самообмана оказалось недостаточно для спокойной жизни: сначала этот Чарли Брюстер, невинный щеночек, который просто хотел спасти себя и свою девушку, а затем…

Аро не спрашивал его о родителях. Уже за это стоило сказать ему спасибо.

После расправы над Джерри жить стало легче. Должно было стать, иначе никак, ведь теперь на сеансе Питер мог объяснить расплывчато, что не чувствует желания отомстить, а психотерапевтка – назвать это прогрессом, но всё равно посоветовать держать от себя подальше фляжку и заливать в неё минимальный запас виски. Питер покивал, понимая, что фляжка никуда не денется из кармана, а желудок может колоть как ему угодно и вообще идти нахрен.

Фляжка верно ждала его, когда он вспоминал о Джинджер, об Аро, о Чарли, о родителях или о размере выплат за страховку дома. Жизнь всё требовала и требовала от Питера, так что стоило ли удивляться всегда полной фляжке. Скажите спасибо, на охоту с собой не брал, – а всё тот случай с пьяным Питером, переключателем дальности у огнемёта и сгоревшим дубом-долгожителем, достопримечательностью Бостона, за которую он позже анонимно задонатил в местное эко-движение.

Прежде чем выпить, первым делом нужно было стереть кровь с руки, умыться и посмотреть на своё дикое лицо в хлипком зеркале. Чёртов Форкс.

Лучше бы на барбекю поехал, со злостью подумал Питер.

Платочек лежал на комоде смятым цветком, и внутри оскверненных лепестков темнела кровь, образ которой постепенно вызывал кое-какие ассоциации. Начинала болеть голова.

Густая консистенция крови походила на то, что когда-то давно текло в жилах Джерри. Они убили этого мудака почти десять лет назад, а такие как он до сих пор подгаживали всему миру. Завтра Питеру придётся снова идти в лес и искать вампиров. Теперь определённого вида, но от этого легче не становилось.

Виски закончился слишком быстро. Питер встал с кровати, чтобы зажать платок в буклете Форкса, где ему было самое место, и остановился у окна.

Те же веселые люди, та же мутная луна.

С Чарли было бы веселее. Или хотя бы с Аро – чёрт, Питер ведь мог фантазировать столько, сколько захочет. Для охотника на вампиров у Аро была слишком вежливая натура, это, конечно, минус. Если закрыть глаза на то, что Аро, во-первых и в-последних, сам был вампиром.

Да и хрен бы с ним. Вот из Джинджер (и это была мрачная ирония) вышла бы лучшая охотница в мире.

Ни с кем бы не было веселее, внезапно понял Питер. Аж остановился на секунду, вынимая пачку и зажигалку, затем, правда, продолжил, зашуршал сигаретой, думая: нет, ни с кем. Даже с Аро.

И не «даже», а «тем более».

Ветер задул в открытое окно, и Питер скривился. День заканчивался погано, а завтра предстояло мастерить приманку, пускать себе кровь и, не дай боже, опять вспоминать.

Ну и какого чёрта это был не медведь.

Стряхивая пепел, Питер увидел, что через улицу ему кто-то машет.

\- Да блядь, - прошептал Питер и неуверенно помахал в ответ.

Знал бы, взял бы с собой очки для чтения.

Но, присмотревшись, он понял по нескладной тонкой фигуре, по энергичным жестам, кто это: Несси, утренняя сумасшедшая девочка. Она была не одна: с бойфрендом-метисом, конечно, и с кем-то ещё.

Питер не обратил бы внимания, если бы этот третий парень не смотрел на него так пристально.

В Форксе фонари зажигали поздновато, и на улице ещё было темно. Чтобы разглядеть лучше, Питер наклонился из окна, улыбаясь фальшиво, но доброжелательно.

Питер сделал затяжку, щурясь на бледное лицо и разыгрывая роль дурачка-туриста, а дым выдохнул машинально, застыв на месте уже второй раз за день и чувствуя, как край подоконника врезается в ладонь, но перво-наперво – холодный ужас и свою невыразимую глупость.

За его окном стоял вампир.


	4. Глава 3

_Tide out, tide in_

_A flood of blood to the heart and the fear slipstreams_

_Breathe in, exhale_

_I've poked a nerve; he'll slap me like a whale_

_– ‘_ _bloodflood_ _’,_ _alt-j_

Когда Аро объявил, что скоро познакомит его с Алеком и Джейн, Питер сказал сразу:

\- Я не лажу с детьми.

\- Они не дети, - ответил на это Аро. – Пожалуйста, Питер. Нет нужды упрямиться.

Вкрадчиво, переливчато, кошка ступала по ковру, – так говорил Аро. Пушистые лапы, беззвучно и мягко.

И не из-за этого Питер согласился, просто он тут немного посчитал примерный возраст любимых детей Аро и призадумался.

Жить тысячу лет в детском теле. Сколько комплексов и расстройств могло развиться хотя бы за век? Сколько времени ушло на то, чтобы они научились управлять своими силами? Как долго они взрослели потом? Когда они захотели завести отношения и поняли, что не смогут?

Когда они поняли, что же с ними произошло?

Аро притих. Оторвавшись от телефона, Питер собирался уже спросить, когда там он приведёт своих драгоценных близнецов, как заметил на предплечье холодные пальцы. Видимо, давно уже там бывшие.

Из всех людей на земном шаре его любовник обязан был оказаться вампиром, телепатом, да к тому же иметь явные проблемы с ментальным здоровьем, но излишне зациклиться на контроле, чтобы признать само наличие проблем.

Да, Питеру с ним больше не нужно было говорить вслух, толкать потоки воздуха наружу, соединять буквы в слова, а слова – в признания, которых он никогда не произносил. Вот на сеансах приходилось туговато, но он мог позволить себе хороших психотерапевтов, которые слышали в длинных паузах конец его мысли лучше, чем назначенный муниципалитетом, старый приютский доктор.

Психотерапия с Аро, наверное, была бы двухчасовым молчанием.

Питер не смел предлагать.

Казалось, Аро забросил идею знакомства, но неделю спустя Питер сидел на диване и переводил взгляд с круглого любопытного лица Джейн на бесстрастного Алека.

\- Он всегда такой мрачный?

\- Он не мрачный, - бодро ответила Джейн. – Он боится, что теперь господин любит нас меньше.

Питер чуть не засмеялся, но вовремя прикусил язык.

\- Какая глупость, - очарованно протянул Аро. – Алек, неужели я дал тебе причину так подумать?

Алек отмер.

\- Нет.

\- В таком случае оставь сомнения, мой дорогой.

\- Я вот не сомневалась, - с гордым видом вставила Джейн.

Ага, так, комплекс отличницы налицо. Раскусить её было легко, слишком обожающе Аро говорил о ней. Папина принцесса.

\- Я догадывалась, что он жалок, - добавила она и стрельнула глазами на Питера, - но теперь убедилась в этом.

\- Джейн, - тон Аро упал ниже на порицательную октаву. – Как грубо.

Питер же рассмеялся.

Позже, конечно, Аро наврал, что Джейн на самом деле пошутила и не имела ничего против Питера, но его ведь не проведёшь. Ясно было как день, что Алек его ненавидел, а Джейн презирала, и Питер чувствовал себя злой мачехой, укравшей отца у двух его несчастных детей.

Жаль, не существовало инструкции, специального буклетика, гайда, как знакомиться с вампирами. Шаг первый, сохраняйте спокойствие. Шаг второй, не дразните их. Шаг третий, если вампир говорит вам сесть в машину, садитесь.

А лучше шаг нулевой: проткните его сердце колом и сожгите его к чёртовой матери.

Об этом Питер думал, когда сидел на пассажирском сидении «Вольво», а вампир за рулем, слегка заторможено артикулируя речь, представился:

\- Меня зовут Эдвард. Извини, что заставил сесть в машину, я не хотел лишней… Паники. В мотеле.

Сначала он не придал особого значения золотистым глазам Эдварда: был немного занят тем, чтобы не спалить вампира, стоящего в дверном проёме, и заодно весь чёртов мотель. Когда же его озарило, Питер от облегчения чуть не сполз там же по лестнице, следуя за вампиром к машине.

Благослови боже Аро и его длинный язык.

Естественно, вегетарианство ещё не значило, что Эдвард не собирался его убить, но с этим хотя бы можно было работать дальше.

\- Привет, Эдвард, - Осторожно, намного осторожнее, чем с Джейн и Алеком. – Я Питер.

Эдвард кивнул.

\- Я знаю. Я прочёл твои мысли.

_Что?_

Улыбался Эдвард тоже странно, будто ему было сложно это делать.

\- Дар телепатии. Я узнал, что ты знаешь о таких, как мы.

Так способности не были уникальны? Он так и знал, что Аро рисовался перед ним.

\- Нет, он не врал тебе, - Эдвард вроде как засмеялся, если этот тихий пугающий звук был смехом, - его способности отличаются от моих, и…

Питер приподнял брови, ожидая, когда Эдвард, переставая улыбаться, найдется со словами.

\- Тебе нужно познакомиться со всеми, - наконец с трудом проговорил он и взглянул на Питера неожиданно тяжело, - но сперва ответь на один вопрос. Откуда ты знаешь Аро Вольтури?

О, мальчик, это долгая история.

Намёков Эдвард не понимал.

\- Я не спешу, - с убийственной серьёзностью сказал он.

*******

Они ехали в лес.

Питер напрягся уже в тот момент, когда Несси и её парень не сели с ними в машину, а куда-то ушли, а после своего рассказа, - он ведь не был идиотом, давно узнал из первых рук (ха-ха), что от телепатов было бесполезно что-то скрывать, - молчал вместе с Эдвардом ещё десять минут, пытаясь не думать об огнемёте, оставленном в мотеле.

Может быть, животная кровь влияла на когнитивные способности, иначе почему Эдвард так долго смотрел немигающими глазами на парковку и хранил скорбное молчание.

\- Это… Я не могу описать словами, насколько экстраординарный твой случай, - наконец вынес вердикт Эдвард.

Питер нервно побарабанил пальцами по панели.

\- Пиздец, согласен. Но, - он, словно извиняясь, махнул рукой, - что было, то было.

Было многое, и не всё Питер рассказал, но он просто не мог, не смог бы раскрыться перед незнакомцем, - не мог рассказать, как кровь текла по рубашке, как зажимал липкое плечо, перед глазами – пальцы Аро, сжимавшие мёртвые волосы, как ему хотелось проблеваться, вытошнить из себя всю кровь и слёзы, вытрясти из грудной клетки своё съежившееся сердце, всего себя вытошнить, пока он не умрёт.

Потом, в пустой комнате его и правда стошнило, кстати.

Эдварда не нужно было перегружать. Хватило с него потрясений сегодня.

Вот, лицо и впрямь будто перекосилось.

\- Я неосознанно ловлю твои мысли, - тихо признался Эдвард.

Питер извинился.

\- Я тоже прошу прощения, - Эдвард завернул налево, и из-за деревьев вынырнул особняк, - я не сказал сразу, куда мы едем. Это дом моей семьи.

Ну, здесь стоило признать свою неправоту: вампиры в Форксе определенно имели чувство стиля, причём современного и, раз Питер был честен сегодня, крутого. Определенно крутого. Все эти острые углы, серый бетон, дерево и огромные панорамные окна, яркие в лесной чаще, разительно отличались от скромного архитектурного ландшафта Форкса.

\- Красивый, - оценил он вслух на случай, если Эдвард не уловил. – Охрененный дом, серьёзно.

В таком доме и умереть было не стыдно.

Эдвард снова усмехнулся, остановившись на въезде в гараж.

\- Никто не собирается убивать тебя, Питер. Можешь перестать думать об огнемёте.

О, нет, это уж чересчур.

Хорошо было бы покурить перед тем, как лезть в стильное вампирское логово, но Эдвард, явно игнорируя его мысли, повёл прямиком к крыльцу. Ну и ладно, Питер хотя бы не был трезвым.

Сквозь стеклянную входную дверь было видно, как вампир в доме шёл к двери, отворял её. Встревоженно хмурил красивые брови, молча переводя взгляд с Эдварда на Питера.

Питер раскрыл рот, но его опередили.

\- Это Питер Винсент, - без энтузиазма произнёс Эдвард, - он безвреден, но знает о нас. Долгая история. Думаю, он будет нам полезен, Карлайл.

И от одного имени Питера накрыло – нет, придавило, - осознанием такой мощи, что рот разинулся сам собой, руки замахались сами, и слова тоже полились без фильтра и задней мысли.

_Это был сраный Карлайл Каллен!_

\- Боже, да я вас знаю! То есть, - он защелкал пальцами, улыбаясь во весь рот, как сумасшедший, - заочно знаком, можно сказать. Эдвард прав, долгая история. Меня зовут Питер. Очень приятно.

Карлайл собрался очень быстро, всего миг – и пресловутая вежливость _«милого друга»_ , без конца восхваляемая Аро, всё-таки взяла верх над недоумением.

\- Взаимно, - улыбка у Карлайла была маленькая, но приятная. - Что ж, прошу, проходите в дом.

Бога в душу мать, он познакомился с Карлайлом Калленом.

Хотелось весело, долго, пьяно смеяться.

\- Пожалуйста, прекрати, - прошептал Эдвард.

_И не подумаю, милый._

*******

Аро называл его множеством имён: своим старым другом, милым другом, невинным другом (да сколько у него этих друзей было?), особым случаем, любопытной ошибкой вампирской природы и наконец доктором Карлайлом Калленом. Когда он рассказывал, то вздёргивал остренький нос и обнажал зубы в улыбке, немного возбужденной и хищной, трагично сводил брови, с сожалением упоминая их размолвку, и вообще, блядь, становился живее всех живых.

Всё это походило на романтическое напряжение между Профессором Икс и Магнето. Самым обидным был «особый случай», - Питер думал о нём несколько дней, пока Аро, смеясь, не объяснил, что Карлайл, видите ли, настолько преисполнился, что не пил человеческую кровь. Вообще.

Нет, ну в это Питер уже не поверил.

\- Его глаза цвета золота, - Аро улыбался, нежно и жестоко, пока Питер мужественно принимал удары. – Такой цвет может дать только кровь животных.

Подумать только, и ведь правда могла.

Они давно не жили в этом доме и были как раз в процессе уборки, объяснял Карлайл извиняющимся тоном и попутно убирал коробки из полупустой роскошной гостиной. Питер моргнул, – и софа была застелена новым чехлом, на тумбочке стояла ваза, Эдвард сосредоточенно расставлял хрупкие фигурки и фоторамки на стеллаже.

Жена Карлайла, Эсми, вселяла внезапную неловкость – не сверхъестественной красотой, а чем-то другим, в чём было сложно разобраться на полупьяную голову. Перед ней Питеру как будто было стыдно за дурацкие мысли о Карлайле, да и за всего себя, стоящего посреди гостиной и не успевшего ни предложить помочь, ни руки помыть после улицы. И, кажется, ему вдобавок было стыдно за виски. В голове шумело; Питер отказался от предложенной воды, но Эсми это совсем не смутило: напротив, она улыбнулась ему ещё добрее и, аккуратно сложив наушники в футляр, поправила картину на стене.

Это был странный стыд, источник которого он не знал, только чувствовал инстинктивно, что от золотоглазой, улыбающейся Эсми, чьё сердце совершенно точно не билось, в мире было меньше проблем, чем от живого пьяного Питера Винсента.

Ошибка природы, значит. Жалкие вегетарианцы.

Сраный ты сноб, Аро.

\- Думаю, кухню уберём позже, - сказал Карлайл. Эдвард и Эсми мгновенно остановились. – Присаживайтесь, Питер, извините ещё раз за лёгкий беспорядок.

Карлайл извинялся так часто, что Питеру подумалось, он был из Англии.

\- Ничего страшного.

_Он вообще пьяный._

Каллены сели на софу. Питер выбрал кресло и выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.

Как на терапии, но его психотерапевтам до доктора Каллена было как до луны.

\- Прежде чем начать, - Карлайл сцепил ладони в замок и подался вперёд, - я должен заверить вас, Питер, что в этом доме вы находитесь в безопасности. Мы не пьём человеческую кровь и не осуждаем за это других. Однако, с середины девятнадцатого века мы ни разу не сталкивались с охотниками на вампиров, и, честно говоря, ваше присутствие в Форксе волнует нас.

\- Не по вашу душу пришёл, - фыркнул Питер.

Вышло как-то грубо и хрипло. Скрывая смущение, Питер поправил волосы и завозился в кресле.

– Вряд ли вы замешаны в убийствах людей, раз не пьёте их кровь, верно?

\- Верно, - кивнул Карлайл. – Из-за странных событий в Форксе мы и вернулись.

Эдвард бросил на Карлайла странный взгляд. Позже, об этом можно было подумать позже: Питер только что вспомнил ещё кое-что.

\- Точно, - медленно протянул он, - вы же жили на Аляске.

Он ещё тогда подумал: ну слава богу, что на Аляске. Аро услышал, но ничего не сказал, только той же ночью гладил его по голове, как злого, запутавшегося тинейджера.

Эдвард заговорил. Наверное, из страха, что Питер продолжит думать.

\- Тебе лучше начать с самого начала. Расскажи, кто ты.

Терять было нечего: он уже был пьян, выкурил полпачки за день, выплатил страховку в этом месяце и перебрал из памяти всё хорошее. Вампиры могли не осуждать других за вкусовые предпочтения, но осуждать людей за убийства; что бы там Карлайл ни говорил, Питеру всё-таки не хотелось бы видеть неизбежное отвращение на красивом лице Эсми, но раз жизнь того требовала, что поделать. Если всё заканчивалось здесь, посреди абстракционистских полотен и дорогой керамики, в компании вампиров-вегетарианцев, то Питеру было не жаль.

Он начал с простого, как советовал Эдвард:

\- Меня зовут Питер Винсент, и я охотник на вампиров.


	5. Глава 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cuore mio - моё сердце

_Hope's the child of what luck brings_

_Points the faith in higher things_

_– ‘_ _lightning_ _field_ _’,_ _sneaker_ _pimps_

Неудивительно, что ему приснился Аро. В Форксе, городе-сумерках, воспоминания всплывали со дна реки мёртвыми телами, красивыми и мёртвыми.

Сон будто начался с середины: Питер уткнулся щекой в прохладное и гладкое, в колени Аро, а как лежало остальное тело, он не знал и не мог почувствовать. Всё, что было, - шелковистая ткань брюк и рука в волосах.

Так было и раньше, не во сне, а наяву.

Но наяву Питер точно не говорил о Ливерпуле.

\- Нужно съездить в Ливерпуль, - услышал он свой голос, чужой и странный, - давай съездим.

\- Если ты хочешь, - легко согласился Аро и погладил по голове ещё раз, так ласково. – Cuore mio.

Итальянские ругательства он как обычно пропустил мимо ушей.

\- Не я, а ты хочешь, - возразил Питер.

Из-за колена виднелся мысок туфли – опять Аро сидел в обуви на кровати.

\- Они чистые, - даже во сне Аро умел говорить по-итальянски, читать его мысли и, судя по интонации, закатывать глаза, - но ты можешь их снять, если хочешь.

На кровати – значит, Питер тоже лежал на кровати, но отчего-то не ощущал своего тела. Словно парил. Язык зашевелился, но звука не было: “не я, а ты хочешь”, сказал Питер, не услышал себя и облизнул губы, попытался повторить, но голоса не было, голос пропал, и он уже успел испугаться, как вдруг проснулся.

В комнате было прохладно и светло: тусклый утренний свет пробивался сквозь сомкнутые веки. Светлее, чем в номере мотеля. И пахло тут по-другому.

Он был в доме Карлайла Каллена. Вставать не хотелось, но и думать о сне Питер не желал: со вздохом он потёрся щекой о подушку, тёплую, мягкую, ни капли сходства с брючной тканью.

Да, стар уже для полной фляжки. Под сомкнутыми веками вертелась неспешная воронка из ноющей пустоты, белого шума похмелья, прерываемого шорохом листвы за стеклянными стенами. Карлайл любезно предложил ему комнату Эдварда, когда Питер зевнул в третий раз за разговор, - и Эсми всё ещё смотрела на него большими понимающими глазами, а Карлайл не изменился в лице, когда Питер рассказал, как они убивали Джерри.

Но на окончательное решение повлияло смешное выражение лица Эдварда.

Желание позабавиться сгубит его, это точно. Оно и сигареты.

Ещё немного он дремал, свернувшись калачиком на боку, и слушал, как ветер шелестел рядом, пока за спиной не скрипнула дверь.

Пять минут, попросил Питер мысленно, подожди. Слишком приятным был контраст свежей прохлады и тёплого одеяла.

Непонятно было, услышал ли Эдвард, но в любом случае он не ответил, и новый сон уже повлёк Питера вниз – и тут же отпустил.

\- Доброе утро! – воскликнул незнакомый голос.

У двери стояла вампирша – миниатюрная, бледная до эфемерной синевы, с задорно торчащими, короткими волосами. Немного лукавая улыбка придавала ей довольный, если не хитрый вид.

\- Привет, - хрипло отозвался Питер.

Она только этого и ждала, без дальнейших предисловий сев рядом на кровать. Глаза, охватил испуг на секунду, её глаза – но они блестели золотым, и он не сразу, но успокоился. Так и поседеть можно.

\- Меня зовут Элис, - дружелюбно заявила вампирша. – Не бойся, я всего лишь хочу попробовать увидеть твоё будущее.

Неплохое начало дня.

\- А, - после паузы протянул Питер. - Круто.

Обычное дело, забегать к гостям с утра пораньше, чтобы увидеть их будущее. Вчера Карлайл улыбался, упоминая большой размер своей семьи, но в итоге, глядя на сонного Питера, ограничился загадочным «познакомитесь завтра».

Обладал ли сам Карлайл даром? Кажется, нет, иначе Аро обязательно прошёлся бы по нему.

Закрыв глаза, Элис не шевелилась, и молчание вокруг было бы торжественным, если бы не кислый привкус во рту и желание принять душ. Интересно, как она видела будущее, его глазами или со стороны? Может быть, в чёрно-белом фильтре? В конце концов, вампирам была свойственна трагичность, говорил Аро.

И тут же выдавал чёрную саркастичную шутку, над которой они смеялись.

Снедаемый любопытством, Питер из вежливости немного подождал, а затем спросил:

\- Видно что-нибудь?

\- Нет.

На тонкой шее у неё поблескивали длинные серебряные кулоны и ожерелья, довольно неплохие. Нужно спросить, где она их купила. Повозившись в кровати, Питер устроился поудобнее и дотянулся заодно за телефоном.

\- А сейчас?

\- Нет.

Он забыл, что телефон разрядился ещё вчера ночью (Чарли его убьёт), и со вздохом бросил его назад на тумбочку: от резкого стука Элис приоткрыла глаза.

\- Пока ничего не видно, - глубокомысленно подытожила она.

Или же у Питера не было будущего, - рабочая версия, между прочим.

\- А ты видишь только с закрытыми глазами?

\- Нет, но закрытые глаза иногда помогают сконцентрироваться, - Элис подмигнула, - особенно когда никто не отвлекает.

О, серьёзно.

\- К твоему сведению, я спокойно спал, пока ты не пришла, - сварливо заметил Питер.

\- Ты уже не спал, я слышала твоё дыхание, - Элис поднялась с кровати и шагнул к двери, но остановилась. - Ты пил алкоголь вчера – как ты себя чувствуешь?

Будто они были знакомы сотню лет. Или же все вампиры решили разом заботиться о нём.

\- В порядке, - вылезти из кровати он смог, а вот ноги подвели: Питер качнулся на ровном месте и предупреждающе поднял ладони, - всё отлично, держать не надо, сам дойду.

Элис оказалась маленькой, очень маленькой, где-то между Джейн и Аро. Не похожей на Эдварда, постоянно напряженного, будто ждущего неприятности: компания Элис была непринуждённой, почти беспечной и игривой. С ней можно было шутить.

Прикусив губу, Питер подумал.

\- Я разочарован, - и, поймав её возмущенный взгляд, прошёл прямиком к ванной. Зная, что она пойдёт следом, не стал закрывать дверь.

Элис опёрлась о косяк.

\- Чем же, позволь спросить?

Растянутая футболка некрасиво висела на плечах: вчера Эсми выдала её вместе с парой джоггеров в качестве пижамы. Можно подумать, что у Калленов были в ходу пижамные вечеринки, на которые приглашались все желающие. Хотя в случае с именно этой семьёй… Действительно, особый случай.

Проблемой разговоров с Аро, кроме неиссякаемости тем, была его тяга к недосказанности – профессиональная деформация, надо думать. Политик до мозга костей, Аро вздыхал по Карлайлу, но обходил всякое упоминание о наличии у него полноценной вегетарианской семьи с кучей детишек, с нарочной небрежностью бросал туманные намёки насчёт полезных даров и как бы ему хотелось заполучить в клан одну особу, обладающую способностями предсказывать будущее, но словно забывал уточнить, что Элис входила в клан Карлайла.

Кажется, Каллены в разное время доставили Аро немало головной боли. Чутьё твердило об этом со вчерашнего вечера.

Рядом с Элис оно молчало.

\- Ну, во-первых, - Питер ополоснул лицо и наскоро вытерся, - ты не увидела, как я сказочно разбогатею к восьмидесяти. А я разбогатею.

Элис, должно быть, наслышалась достаточно жадных бредней от разных психов (от Аро, например), но Питеру она начинала улыбаться.

\- Охотникам на вампиров больше не платят.

\- Кто сказал, что я наживусь на охоте. Было бы неплохо открыть стартап и продать его кому-нибудь богатому. Или, - он неопределенно нарисовал в воздухе круг, - вложусь в супер-выгодные акции. Не подскажешь, что там поднимется за этот квартал?

Смех у Элис звенел колокольчиками. Срочно надо сходить в туалет, залезть под душ, расчесаться, но как же было приятно стоять рядом с ней и болтать, словно они были закадычными друзьями.

\- Это слишком просто, - оценила она его старания. – И слишком очевидно с твоей стороны. Люди всегда хотят разбогатеть, что даже скучно.

\- Может быть, я собираюсь поделиться твоей тайной с другом, а у него двое детей, на секундочку. Заводят детей в двадцать пять лет и потом страдают. А он ещё молод. Одно твоё слово, и он перестанет горбатиться на работе с девяти до пяти.

\- Это алчность, - мило приподняв брови, сказала Элис.

\- Не грех, если спасёшь одну маленькую семью, - отбил Питер и, не в силах отказать себе в драматичном жесте, закрыл перед Элис дверь.

\- Алчность никого не спасает, - приглушенно пропела Элис из-за двери.

Уж ей, видимо, это было известно.

Стоя под горячей водой, он всё не мог перестать думать о желании Аро заполучить Элис и о том, на что Аро бы пошёл ради неё. На всё, додумался Питер. Как любой другой правитель, жаждущий знания и власти. В нём всегда плескалось свежее детское любопытство, может быть, пересекающееся с живым интересом Элис к незнакомцу в её доме; Аро интересовался его охотничьим оружием и коллекцией ликёра, планами человечества покорить Марс и абсурдными теориями о плоской Земле. Ему было нужно всё и сейчас, - и этот же Аро со вздохом признавался, что больше полувека ждёт, когда Элис изменит взгляды на мир и появится на пороге замка в Вольтерре. Питер запил жалобы Аро ликёром и развёл руками, пьяно глотая согласные: уж прости, детка, но дело никудышное, девчонка решила – значит, решила. Она не придёт.

Ты смотри, и оказался прав.

На ходу вытирая волосы, он услышал голоса и звуки с первого этажа, то ли из гостиной, то ли из кухни, но спускаться сразу не стал, решив переодеться в свою одежду. Джинсы ещё выглядели прилично и не пахли, но вот футболку пришлось заменить одолженной.

При свете дня убранство дома интриговало ещё больше: вчера Питер принял картину на лестнице за огромное авторское панно, но сейчас он видел, что это даже не было картиной. Это была вереница шапочек выпускника, подобранных по градации от светлого к тёмному, с аккуратно подоткнутыми разноцветными кисточками.

Остроумно. Младшие Каллены, должно быть, ловили кайф от бесконечной учёбы, иначе зачем это всё.

И нет, он не ожидал спуститься на кухню и увидеть заседание учёного совета юных вампиров, но и не ожидал ещё с лестницы услышать раздражённый женский голос.

\- Поверить не могу, что мы снова готовим итальянскую еду. Снова.

\- У него любовник-итальянец, - ответил кто-то ну слишком уж радостно.

Вот это новость.

Питер потрясенно заморгал.

\- Ты мог бы не произносить это вслух лишний раз, - желчно заметил Эдвард.

\- Эмметт, действительно, - одёрнул Карлайл. Не особо-то возмущенно. – Передай шпинат, дорогая.

\- Был.

Стук ножей о доску, шипение масла, - зачем они готовили еду? Питер не хотел подслушивать, но как тут удержаться.

\- Был? – с разочарованием переспросил неизвестный Эмметт. – То есть сейчас они…

\- Нет, сейчас его нет, - повторила Эсми. – И прошу тебя, не упоминай его в разговоре.

\- Но это же сам _Аро Вольту…_

\- Эмметт!

\- То есть, мы могли не готовить эту… фриттату?

\- Тут лежал зелёный лук, где он?

\- Элис! - по-видимому, Карлайл начинал терять терпение. – Пригласи Питера к столу.

Господи, куда он попал.

\- Идём! – Элис испугала его второй раз за утро, появившись из ниоткуда. – А я всё-таки увидела кое-что.

И Питеру ничего не оставалось делать, как пойти за ней.

\- Надеюсь, ты видела, как я выпью сегодня вечером, - пробормотал он.

Кухня была совмещена со столовой – пространства не хватило бы большой человеческой семье, но Каллены по понятным причинам не нуждались в расширенной обеденной зоне. Небольшой стол из светлого дерева выглядел как на картинке в каталоге, вряд ли за ним кто-нибудь по-настоящему обедал хотя бы однажды. Среди незнакомых красивых лиц Питер зацепился взглядом за улыбающееся лицо Эсми и послушно сел за стол, на который она тут же махнула.

\- Садись, мы к тебе сейчас присоединимся. Ничего, если мы приготовили фриттату?

Он начинал подозревать, что до того, как стать вампиром, Эсми была святой.

\- Прекрасно, - закивал Питер. – Никаких проблем.

\- Замечательно.

Это был настоящий итальянский омлет с помидорами, кусочками салями, чесноком и зеленью, душистый и выглядящий на все сто.

(По секрету Питер не знал, как выглядят настоящие итальянские омлеты).

\- Меня зовут Эмметт, - Эмметт протянул руку. Хватка у него была крепкая, и жал он больно: Эмметт был крупным, мускулистым парнем с не сходящей с лица ухмылкой. – Эдвард рассказал нам о тебе.

Питер уже понял.

Красавица с недовольно поджатыми губами была Розали: она махнула Питеру рукой и продолжила укладывать остатки овощей обратно в холодильник.

\- Мы уже очень давно не использовали кухню по назначению, - озвучил Карлайл его догадки, садясь за стол, - ещё с тех пор, как уехали отсюда. Обычно здесь хозяйничала моя внучка, когда приезжала в гости.

\- Внучка?

\- Ренесми, моя дочь, - подал голос Эдвард, стоявший у стены. – Она сейчас с моей женой, далеко отсюда.

Эсми устроилась напротив него, рядом с Карлайлом. Оба мило, добро улыбались и смотрели, как он ел: _это крипово,_ протранслировал Питер, намеренно не глядя на Эдварда, _пожалуйста, намекни им, это крипово._

Эдвард, ублюдок эдакий, молчал.

Но в доме, полном вампиров, Питер не собирался показывать свою нервозность и небрежно откинулся на спинку стула. Собрал волю в кулак, как говорится.

\- Вкусный омлет.

\- Спасибо, - просияла Эсми. – Мы с Эмметтом любим иногда смотреть передачу одного шеф-повара, он потрясающе готовит итальянские блюда. Ещё ни разу не пробовали сделать тирамису, но очень мечтаем, правда?

\- Ага, - Эмметт подсел слева, и его маленькую паузу Питер ощутил особенно чётко, догадываясь, что за фраза последует за ней, - ты, говорят, любишь итальянскую еду?

Это было похоже на театральное представление. Эдвард ещё не перекосился, но был близок, Питер следил за ним краем глаза.

\- Да, в ней много всяких… - чего всяких-то, боже, - витаминов.

\- Ммм, - с довольным видом кивнул Эмметт. – Витаминов.

Розали позади родителей, не скрываясь, закатила глаза.

\- Если я не нужна, я пойду к себе.

\- Ты нужна, - остановил её Карлайл и бросил предупреждающий взгляд на Эмметта.

Да ладно, пусть говорит. Питер входил во вкус.

\- Много блюд в Италии перепробовал?

Так, он сделал вид, что думает, и заложил ногу на ногу, расслабленно щурясь вдаль.

\- Достаточно, - безопасный вариант, а затем Питер просто не удержался: - Много перца, знаешь ли, так и жжётся на языке.

Эмметт счастливо посмотрел на Розали и, кажется, заёрзал от азарта.

\- Сколько ты прожил в Италии?

Ауч. Вскрываемся. Время позорных признаний.

\- Я ни разу в жизни не был в Италии.

Аро звал его, звал, но Питер так и не съездил.

В наступившей удивленной тишине, пока Каллены переглядывались, Розали неожиданно усмехнулась.

\- Это становится традицией: мы пытаемся накормить итальянскими блюдами человека, не имеющего никакого отношения к Италии.

Локальная шутка? Все засмеялись, даже Эдвард.

\- Хотя, знаешь, милая, это логично.

Стул под Эмметтом скрипнул; Питер потянулся за стаканом сока, но разумно передумал.

\- Зачем ему куда-то ехать, если его главное итальянское блюдо в постели, да?

Бля, этот Эмметт был нечто. Брошенная вилка звенькнула о край тарелки, запрокинув голову, Питер хохотал, пока остальные Каллены возмущенно загудели на фоне. Впрочем, Элис сзади удалось скрыть смешок за кашлем. Вся эта мизансцена сводила с ума своим абсурдом: красивый дом посреди жуткого леса, в котором он, неприлично трезвый, ел омлет, приготовленный Карлайлом Калленом, и разговаривал с вампирами о своей личной жизни.

Поразительно.

\- Чёрт, ты мне нравишься, - хихикнул Питер.

\- Ты мне тоже!

Такой искренний и угарный, и… вампир – казалось бы, вещи плохо сочетаемые.

\- Я просто не понимаю, - возбужденно замахал руками Эмметт, когда негодование поутихло, а Питер наконец мог, не боясь, запить омлет соком, - мы сидим и делаем вид, что этот чувак – обыкновенный человек, но вы подумайте! Он буквально мутил с Аро Вольтури! И он остался жив после этого!

На вздохи Карлайла и Эсми никто уже не обращал внимания.

\- Эй, - возмутился Питер. – Разумеется, жив.

\- Извини, приятель. Но он к тому же охотник на вампиров. Типа – _да блядь!_ – Эмметт оглянулся на Эдварда, но тот только покачал головой. - Настоящий охотник на вампиров, который ведёт шоу про охоту на вампиров, мутил с самым… по сути, с королём вампиров! Это охуеть как легендарно.

Слишком много вампиров на квадратный метр, но суть уловил.

\- Ты легенда, чувак, - Эмметт ткнул пальцем в Питера, жующего шпинат, - ты просто живая легенда.

Как давно ему не делали отличных комплиментов.

\- Спасибо, - фыркая от смеха, Питер принялся за салями. – Нет, правда, спасибо.

Он не успевал думать, только обменивался идиотскими улыбками с Эмметтом. На секунду стало жаль, что вампиры не пьют алкоголь (с Эмметтом можно было бы конкретно затусить), и что Аро не познакомил его раньше с Калленами. Столько времени потрачено на ликёр и одинокие вечера, когда можно было бы приятно провести его в бессмысленной, но весёлой болтовне.

\- Чем ты убиваешь вампиров? У тебя есть особое оружие, которое может навредить таким, как мы?

\- Что? У вас, ребята, кожа из алмаза, это невозможно, - и он не смог не добавить язвительно: - Как бы иногда ни хотелось.

Понимающая ухмылочка Эмметта не раздражала.

\- Ссоры в гнёздышке?

Придурок.

Питер чувствовал ментальную связь между собой и Эмметтом.

\- Думаю, пора вернуться к делам, - прервал уютную беседу Эдвард.

*******

Среди Калленов был парень, имевший дело с новообращёнными их вида: по словам Карлайла, в девятнадцатом веке развязалась целая война, в которой Вольтури послали карательный отряд против армии новых вампиров.

(Аро так не любил конфликты).

Однако новообращенные типа Джерри отличались от них в соответствии с особенностями каждого вида. Для начала связь с реальностью у первых почти исчезала, как и самоконтроль. Питер плохо помнил, что чувствовал в логове Джерри после укусов, только лучи солнца жгли кожу, но, вероятнее всего, обратись он в вампира полностью, он бы долгие месяцы передвигался на четвереньках и шипел на безмозглых собратьев, прежде чем взял бы себя в руки.

Джерри было четыреста лет, у него времени хватило.

К слову, Карлайл полагал, что, вероятно, мог быть знаком с Джерри. Веке эдак в семнадцатом-восемнадцатом, когда тот носил имя поприличнее.

С другой стороны, в их пользу играла уязвимость вампиров, подобных Джерри. Солнце, колья, огонь. Всего-то ничего, ерунда, как говорил он Чарли перед поездкой в Форкс.

\- Действительно, ерунда, - согласился Эмметт. – Просто кол в сердце и всё? Никакого веселья.

Ну, ему-то нет, а Питеру.

\- Думаю, нам стоит разделиться и прочесать окрестности, - предложил Карлайл, разглядывая карту, разложенную на столе. Скаутский поход с вампирами. – Джаспер и Белла до сих пор в Ла-Пуш, значит, территорию вокруг резервации можно отбросить.

Ренесми оказалась той самой Несси, а её парень…

\- Кто? _Оборотень?_

Блядь, ну разумеется, стоило дожить до пятидесяти, чтобы узнать ещё кое-что об этом прекрасном мире.

(Аро хотелось прикончить всё сильнее. Может, пора съездить в Италию, предъявить за недостаток чёртовой информации. Как он смел несколько дней подряд сплетничать о Папе Римском и Микеланджело, когда вокруг творилось такое).

Питера тут же успокоили: оборотни жили организованными стаями, были исключительно квилетской фишкой и держали себя в руках получше многих вампиров. Заводили семьи как нормальные люди, от полнолуния не зависели.

Цивилизованные оборотни – а Аро читал ему «Божественную комедию», и Питер слушал, не подозревая, что комедия происходила прямо сейчас, и он был в ней главный герой.

Распределившись по группам, все засобирались. Питер остался помочь Эсми убрать со стола, отмахиваясь от её увещеваний, и вдруг вспомнил о Чарли.

Он не стал открывать сообщения и уведомления о пропущенных, набрал сразу и взлохматил волосы, сидя на полу рядом с розеткой.

\- Алло, мать твою, - прошипел Чарли. – Я готов убить тебя, когда ты вернёшься.

\- Я на это надеюсь, - бодренько отозвался Питер. – У меня всё отлично.

\- Мы хотели звонить в полицию. Где ты, блядь, был? Если скажешь, в баре, богом клянусь, я…

\- Не в баре, не в баре, - огрызнулся Питер. Какой злой. – Телефон разрядился, только сейчас его поставил.

Жалкая отмазка, сам знал.

Вздох Чарли был очень, очень долгим.

\- Больше так не делай.

\- Постараюсь, - честно ответил он. – Но не обещаю. Когда там день рождения, завтра? Готовитесь?

Чарли зажал рукой трубку и ответил – не ему.

\- Слушай, прости, я как раз сидел на совещании, когда ты позвонил, мне сейчас пора.

Не вопрос.

\- Но ты позвони вечером и расскажи, что нашёл в Форксе, - деловым голосом распорядился Чарли. – Обязательно.

Да, конечно, сказал Питер и после звонка смотрел на ряды дисков с классической музыкой. Конечно.

С чего бы начать, с того, что вампир по имени Эдвард любит Дебюсси или с того, что Эсми, жена Карлайла, бывшего любовника его бывшего любовника, обожает кулинарные передачи?

Смех, да и только.

Чарли сочтет его психом, ну да не он один считал Питера психом: в восторженной «легенде» Эмметта проскальзывало восхищение, оказываемое только гениям и сумасшедшим. Ему, конечно, весьма льстило, но кто бы говорил. Вампиры на диете из животной крови – честно говоря, он представлял себе Карлайла странноватым мудрым отшельником, слившимся с природой, и угадал только с мудростью. И немного с природой.

В то время как высшее общество вампиров в лице одного Аро Вольтури считало Карлайла милым фриком.

Особый случай оказался обычной семьёй с идеальными родителями и шестью приёмными детьми, переживающими разные фазы подросткового возраста. (Окей, ладно, за Беллу и Джаспера Питер не ручался). Каллены почти не отличались от людей, и это отличало их от всех вампиров, которых Питер когда-либо встречал.

(Кроме Аро, конечно, - он отличался от всех).

\- Питер! – позвала Элис. – Мы уже готовы.

Его напарниками на сегодня была она и Эмметт: одним словом, поход предстоял классный.

Бросив телефон, Питер принялся одеваться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> беллафикация питера прошла успешно


End file.
